


Trash

by V (deepsix)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-13
Updated: 2002-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepsix/pseuds/V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash

Harry stopped him in the corridor after class, touching his elbow.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"Here," Harry mumbled, and shoved a folded scrap of parchment into Draco's hands. He cautiously started away from Draco.

"Wait," Draco said, and unfolded the paper suspiciously. Harry stopped. The paper read, very clearly, "I have a really big crush on you." Draco looked unimpressed. "This is a joke, right," he said flatly.

A faint blush crept into Harry's cheeks. "No," he said.

Draco paused. "Then I guess while we're being six years old," he said, and he could vaguely feel his ears getting hot, "I'll be putting this in my special keepsake box."

"Really?" Harry smiled a little, then faltered.

"By which I mean the trash," Draco said. He stuffed the scrap in the pocket of his robes and stalked away.


End file.
